the_conductorfandomcom-20200216-history
Kasumi Shidou
Category:The Conductor Category:Comic Series Category:Comic Category:Character The Protagonist for The Conductor the Comic series. ' History Pre-Series Kasumi was born to a loving family in Dimension 72. When she was five years old her parents brought her to Dimension 0 to meet some of her family from her Mother's side. They were to meet family members at a local beach but before their family had even arrived her parents drowned in the ocean. Kasumi remembers being surrounded by ocean water and then suddenly she was alone on the beach, and no records were ever found of disturbances on the beach that day. While her parents bodies were recovered Kasumi was no where to be found and presumed dead when in fact Kasumi had been picked up by local authorities. Since she was not from the dimension she didn't speak any known language and was henceforth known as a Jane Doe. After a year in foster care a woman, Monoko Shidou, agreed to adopt her. In their first meeting Monoko revealed to Kasumi that she could speak her language and Kasumi was overjoyed. The two lived happily together as Mother and Daughter up until Kasumi discovered she was the new Knight of The Universe. Season 1 Personality Kasumi has a generically happy personality. Like any teenager she's quick to anger but she does have marvelous self control in not letting out negative emotions. Like anyone else she makes day to day mistakes but when it comes to others she has pretty decent foresight and warns her friends of any dumb ideas they might have. This contrasts to her friend Yuko's very outgoing, ask questions later, personality. All in all Kasumi is friendly and caring even to those she doesn't know. Appearance General Kasumi has brunette hair, usually in a ponytail, somewhat sun kissed skin, and blood red eyes. She stands at 5'6" and roughly 130 lbs. She seems to appreciate fashionable clothes during special events but her day to day wear is usually a T-Shirt and shorts. When she's training with Karama she tends to wear her schools gym uniform. School ' ''' At school her hair is ALWAYS in a ponytail. She wears the standard uniform for the girl (reflective of a Japanese Sailor Suit) Her skirt length is just above her knees. Kasumi wears plain black stockings with her slightly heeled shoes. Her gym uniform is the required shirt but her gym bottoms are a pair of black leggings that stop just below her knees, along with white shoes that have clearly seen some use. Abilities Though Kasumi's Dad was a hybrid and her Mother was a witch Kasumi does not have any distinguishing abilities given to her as hereditary traits. She does posses a little more endurance than most people, but nothing anyone would really notice. Kasumi's only true ability is the power of "Last Hope" that she carries. Though she cannot use it. Relationships Family '''Monoko Shidou: Kasumi has a very loving relationship with her adoptive Mother. They butt heads from time to time but no more than normal Mother/Daughter duos. Monoko can be a little intense and very protective of Kasumi's feelings. Though Kaumi finds the behavior annoying she is appreciative of it. Kasumi loves Monoko very much and even if she was finally granted permission to return to Dimension 72 by the Government she doesn't think she would anymore. Shinri: Kasumi's biological Mother. For a long time she didn't remember her mother's face but as she got older Karama decided it was time to reveal that he knew her Mother and Father well and started sharing stories and pictures of them with her. Thanks to Karama she knows a little bit about them. Her short time spent with her Mother was well spent and in a very loving home environment. Unknown Father: Kasumi's biological Father. For a long time she didn't remember her father's face but as she got older Karama decided it was time to reveal that he knew her Mother and Father well and started sharing stories and pictures of them with her. Thanks to Karama she knows a little bit about them. Her short time spent with her Father was well spent and in a very loving home environment. However, Karama won't reveal her Father's name. He claims that unless she can go back to her original dimension that she is better off not dealing with the problems that come with his name. Friends Kala Ayers Yuko Teneou Atsushi Karama Teneou Henaki Ji-Yon Acquaintances Menase Keen Serna Louvay Villains Daichi Kinyoko''' ' ' ''' Gallery